A Dream Become Reality
by nothingtotell
Summary: This chapter is hard to summarise, but please read and review! R
1. Love Of A Lifetime

A Dream Become Reality 

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

It was a beautiful spring morning; Ross woke up as the sun began to shine in from the window. He opened his eyes and lying down next to him was the love of his life... Rachel. She was still asleep. Ross stared at Rachel... she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He felt so lucky to have her by his side again. Ross placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I love you." Ross whispered as he ran his fingers through Rachel's soft brown hair. Just then, Rachel woke up and she smiled as she saw Ross looking down on her.

"Hey sexy, how was your sleep?" asked Rachel as she yawned.

"Great. I mean, I had you by my side, didn't I?" Ross replied.

"You're too sweet. Do you wanna get out of bed and have some breakfast?" asked Rachel.

"Not yet. I just wanna cuddle you in bed for a while, if that's alright." said Ross.

"Sure." said Rachel smiling. "But not for long because Emma will be up soon."

About 10 minutes later, Ross and Rachel had got out of bed and were in the kitchen eating breakfast with Emma.

"Would you like some juice, sweetie?" Rachel asked Emma.

"Yes please, Mommy." replied Emma.

"Hey honey, I gotta go to work, I'll be back this afternoon. I love you." said Ross kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Why are you going to work? It's spring break." replied Rachel.

"I know, but I need to prepare and organise some work before the students come back." said Ross.

"Oh okay, but make sure you're back by the afternoon. You haven't forgotten our plans tonight, have you?" asked Rachel.

"Of course not. I'll ring you to let you know what time I'll be home." replied Ross.

"Okay, I'll probably be at Monica and Chandler's so call there." said Rachel.

"Alright. I better go. Bye honey. Bye Emma-Wemma, Daddy loves you!" said Ross kissing Rachel and then kissing Emma on the cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy." exclaimed Emma.

Ross had left for work so Rachel went over to visit Monica and Chandler with Emma.

"Hey!" said Rachel smiling, entering Monica and Chandler's apartment. Her smile quickly turned into a disgusted look as she had caught the two making out on the couch. "Oh God!" exclaimed Rachel as she put her hand in front of Emma's eyes and turning her head around to face the door.

Monica and Chandler, who were now embarrassed, quickly got up from the couch.

"Hey, it's your fault you had to see that... you should've knocked!" exclaimed Monica.

"You know we never knock!" replied Rachel.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Chandler.

"Well, Ross had to go prepare and organise some work stuff before spring break is over so I decided to visit you guys if that's okay." said Rachel.

"Sure it's okay. Just as long as you don't mind watching Monica and I make out on the sofa some more." replied Chandler.

"Chandler!" exclaimed Monica.

Rachel ignored Chandler's remark. "Wow, your tummy has gotten really big these past few months. Have you guys thought of any baby names yet?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I've chosen Daniel for a boy and Chandler gets to chose a girls name." replied Monica.

Monica was five and half months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

"You're really letting Chandler choose your daughter's name?" asked Rachel.

"Well, yeah... he won a bet." replied Monica.

"I want to call her Bada Bing, but Monica won't let me." said Chandler.

Just then, Joey entered Monica and Chandler's apartment. 

"Hey!' said Rachel, Monica and Chandler in unison.

"Hey! Watcha guys talkin' about?" asked Joey.

"Not much." replied Monica. "So Rachel, haven't you got plans with Ross tonight?" asked Monica.

"Monica and I would love to baby sit Emma for you guys. After all, it would help us prepare for Daniel and Bada." said Chandler.

Rachel again, ignored Chandler's remark. "Yeah, we are going out tonight." Rachel paused for a few seconds until she spoke again. "Do you guys think Ross will ever propose to me?" questioned Rachel.

"No offence, Rachel, but I think Ross has probably gotten sick of proposing by now." said Joey.

"What do ya mean? Ross loves to get married. I'm sure he will. Don't worry, Rachel." replied Chandler.

"Would you stop with your sarcastic remarks?! I'm being serious here!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Don't listen to them, Rachel. I'm sure he will. I mean, you guys have been going out for a year already and so far nothing has caused a problem. No men from work, no copy girls... you're the love of Ross's life. Trust me, I know my own brother." said Monica reassuringly.

"Aw, thanks Monica." replied Rachel as she hugged Monica.

Just then, Phoebe entered Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Hey, you guys!" said Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs!" Joey, Rachel, Monica and Chandler said in unison.

"Where's Mike?" asked Monica.

"Oh, he's out playing the piano at a karaoke bar. I was going to go with him, but I decided to come see you guys. What were you guys talking about before I came?" said Phoebe.

"We were just discussing whether Ross would propose to me or not." replied Rachel.

"Oh, he is. Don't worry. I can sense it in his aura. And besides, you're his lobster and everybody knows that lobsters fall in love and mate for life." replied Phoebe.

A few hours had gone by and it was now late in the afternoon and Ross was still at work. Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Rachel were all sitting in the lounge room while Emma was down for a nap. Rachel started to worry that Ross wasn't back yet.

"Where could he be? He said he'd be back by this afternoon. I bet he forgot about our plans tonight." said Rachel worried.

"Would you stop worrying, Rachel? He hasn't forgotten... I know." said Phoebe. Just then, the phone rang and Chandler answered it. "Hello?... Oh hey, Ross... Sure, I'll get her... Rachel, it's Ross" said Chandler handing the phone to Rachel.

"Hey honey, when are you coming home?... Oh... Nah, it's okay, I'm fine... Yeah, okay... I'll see you then... I love you too." said Rachel in a sad tone.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"He has to stay back at work late and finish off some things and he said he wouldn't make it home on time for our dinner reservations at the restaurant. He wants me to go see him tonight at the planetarium at seven, but I don't know if I want to go." replied Rachel. Ross had planned something special for Rachel that she had no clue about.

"I think you should go." said Phoebe. "I sense that he's got a big surprise waiting for you there."

"Yeah, go to the planetarium. Ross will be happy that you came. Chandler and I will watch Emma for you." said Monica.

"All right, thanks." replied Rachel.

A few hours went by and it was now 7:00pm. Rachel opened the door and entered the planetarium. To her amazement, Ross had filled the planetarium with lilies, Rachel's favourite flower, as The Way You Look Tonight by Fred Astaire came on the sound system. Rachel looked around the planetarium, then across to the other side, where she looked at the love of her life... Ross. Tears ran down from her eyes to her cheeks as she walked over to Ross, who was down on one knee. When she reached him, she looked up at the lights, which had come on. Written across the dome in stars were the words "Will you marry me?".

"Will you marry me?" asked Ross placing a diamond ring on Rachel's finger. Ross had proposed to Rachel, just like he had always dreamed the first time Ross and Rachel were going out. Rachel didn't say anything for a few seconds. It took her a while to let it all sink in... she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. After about five slow seconds, she said yes and Ross and Rachel embraced in a passionate kiss. Rachel stared into Ross's cute, brown, puppy dog eyes; her hands were placed gently on Ross's cheeks while Ross had his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. Ross stared right back into Rachel's eyes. 

"I knew you had been waiting for this day to come along and believe me, so have I… I just wanted to make it perfect." whispered Ross.

"You were worth the wait, and I don't just mean tonight." replied Rachel. She spoke the exact same words the last time her and Ross were at the planetarium.

They both realised how lucky they were to have each other. Ross would now have everything he could possibly imagine since he was 15 and Rachel now would have a loving husband who would love her forever, take care of her and Emma and always be there. Ross had Rachel and Rachel had Ross. Ross, Rachel and Emma would now be a family. Ross and Rachel were in love and there was no doubt about it. Everything was perfect.

**Authors Note:** Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter. I haven't got any ideas for a second chapter yet, but I'm thinking, so for now, you just have to wait. This is a Ross and Rachel fan fic I made up because I love Ross and Rachel and I 100% fully support the lobsters! What the writers are doing now with Joey and Rachel is so wrong. I hate it! If you notice, Ross proposes to Rachel exactly how he said in episode 818: The One In Massapequa. Well, I just thought that was the most romantic thing so I copied Ross, hehe. This is my first story and I'd appreciate some feedback, so I hope you'll all review, thanks!


	2. Someone Like You

A Dream Become Reality 

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

It was about 12:00pm in the afternoon; Ross and Rachel were snuggling on the couch together, talking. They decided to spend some alone time together before they went and saw the gang and Emma at Chandler and Monica's apartment. They had spent the night at the planetarium, this time luckily not to be seen by Catholic school students.

"Can you believe it?! I'm getting married! I mean, we're getting married!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I'm just happy we're together. I love you, Rachel." replied Ross.

"I love you, too, Ross." said Rachel kissing Ross on the lips.

Ross stared into Rachel's eyes, not saying a word.

Ross asked Rachel a question. "Can you promise me we'll be together… forever?"

Rachel stared back into Ross's eyes, smiling. "I promise." said Rachel as they passionately kissed.

Ross and Rachel had now arrived at Chandler and Monica's apartment.

"Hey!" said Ross and Rachel, entering the apartment.

"Oh, hey!" replied Joey, Phoebe, Monica and Chandler.

"Hi sweetie." Said Rachel picking up Emma from Monica. "I hope she wasn't any trouble." Said Rachel continuing to talk to Monica.

"Oh, not at all. Emma was a perfect little angel." Replied Monica.

"Hey, Rachel and I have some big news." Said Ross.

"Ross! You said you'd let me tell everyone!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Okay, go ahead, honey." Replied Ross.

"Well, what is it?" said Joey, impatiently.

"Ross and I are engaged!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Oh my God! Really?! I'm so happy for you guys!" replied Monica as she hugged both Rachel and Ross. 

"I'm going to be your sister in law!" said Rachel.

Monica said her infamous "I know!"

"Dude, that's great!" said Joey hugging Ross.

"Yeah, fourth time lucky, hey Ross?" said Chandler. Ross ignored Chandler's remark.

"Wow, who would've thought the geeky guy would be marrying the popular girl." Said Phoebe.

"I am not a geek!" moaned Ross. "Rachel, am I a geek?" Ross continued.

"Aw honey, of course you are… but you're my geek." Said Rachel rubbing Ross's arm and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, just admit it. I mean, you like dinosaurs, man." Replied Chandler.

"Fine, maybe just a bit." Said Ross.

"Just a bit?" replied Monica.

"Okay, a lot." Said Ross reluctantly.

Rachel just smiled. She still couldn't believe she was getting married, especially since she was getting married to Ross and after she realised what had Phoebe said. Back in high school, Rachel just saw Ross as Monica's geeky older brother and never would have dreamed she'd end up with him, but she did. Ross wasn't like the other guys she had dated, she only felt like she was really in love when she was with Ross. There was nothing Rachel didn't love about him. She loved his eyes… the way he'd always look at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His touch… the way he'd hug and cuddle her, making Rachel feel safe and secure and make her feel warm when it was cold. Ross would always place her hand close to his heart and tell Rachel how much she meant the world to him. And his kiss… whenever they kissed, Rachel always felt as if everything in the world was perfect. Rachel couldn't stand the way in which Ross would always feel jealous and uneasy about the littlest things, but when she was without him, she missed him and his dorkish ways. Now, Rachel would always be with Ross… she loved every moment they spent together. Ross always made Rachel feel special, treated her right and Rachel knew Ross would never do anything to hurt her. She loved the way Ross always took care of her and Emma… Rachel loved everything about Ross and wouldn't want to change anything about her life.

Ross looked down on Rachel, who was smiling. He couldn't believe he was getting married, especially since he was getting married to Rachel and after he realised what had Phoebe said. Back in high school, Ross had a hopelessly major crush on Rachel, but was too shy to say a word, fearing Rachel wouldn't feel the same way back. Ross had always dreamed his life with Rachel, but never had he dreamed it would come true.  Ross had never felt this way about anyone before, not even when he was with Carol all those years… Ross felt complete when he was with Rachel and he never loved anyone the way he loved Rachel. Words couldn't describe how much he loved Rachel. Ever since Ross was 15, he had always loved Rachel and couldn't imagine his life without her… he loved everything about her. He loved the way Rachel would always call him honey, they way she would always smile or laugh whenever he said something stupid and the way Rachel always managed to stay beautiful even when she thought she looked like a mess. This time, Ross was going to make sure his marriage worked out. He would never let Rachel go.

After spending a few hours at Chandler and Monica's apartment, Ross and Rachel were back home with Emma. Rachel was already looking through wedding catalogues and magazines with Emma.

"Wow, look at all the pretty wedding dresses." said Rachel.

"This one?" said Emma, pointing to a wedding dress.

"That's a nice one, too. Do you like that dress, sweetie?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." replied Emma.

"Hey, what are my two favourite girls doing?" questioned Ross.

"Emma and I were just flipping through some wedding magazines." replied Rachel.

"Already? It's been less than 24 hours since I proposed and you're already planning our wedding?" asked Ross.

"Well, I'm just really excited, honey. I ran out on my last wedding, so I want our wedding to be perfect. I love you, Ross." answered Rachel.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You go ahead and keep planning our wedding with Emma." said Ross. "Just out of curiousity, you're not planning to run out on our wedding, are you?"

Rachel just glared at Ross.

"Maybe I'll just keep my mouth shut." said Ross.

"Good idea." said Rachel.

After a few seconds of silence, Ross spoke again. "Hey Rach, wanna come into the bedroom with me? If you know what I mean…"

"Ross! You can't say that kind of stuff in front of our child! And what ever happened to keeping your mouth shut?" said Rachel.

" I was just wondering." replied Ross.

"Well, Emma and I are busy." said Rachel.

A few more hours had gone by and Ross and Rachel were snuggling on the couch together, while Emma was fast asleep in her crib. 

"Hey, do you wanna come into the bedroom with me now?" asked Ross turning off the television.

"I don't know... I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." yawned Rachel.

"Aw, c'mon. You know you want to." said Ross.

"You know me too well." said Rachel smiling.

"I love you, Rach." said Ross as he entered the bedroom.

Rachel replied, "I love you, too." and turned off the light.

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry it's taken me forever to write the second chapter! Lets just say that I had writers block for a very LONG time! Hehe. I promise I'll try to get the third chapter up more quickly. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading the second chapter. I can't wait until Ross and Rachel get back together for real... they're so meant to be! Lobsters forever and ever!


	3. Our Baby Girl

A Dream Become Reality 

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

A few months had gone by since the day Ross proposed to Rachel and everything was going great for the husband and wife to be. They couldn't truly have been happier then they were feeling right now. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through more wedding magazines Monica had let her borrow while drinking her morning coffee. 

"Hey you!" said Rachel as she saw Ross walking into the kitchen. She placed her hands around Ross's neck and started to make out with him.

"Mmmm… coffee." replied Ross.

Rachel just smiled.

Just as Ross and Rachel had stopped kissing, Emma walked into the kitchen with her eyes still half shut, holding Hugsy. Joey was finally able to let go of his beloved bed time penguin pal because he knew Emma would love Hugsy just as much he did and he knew how much she loved that toy.

"Hey princess, do you want some breakfast?" Ross asked Emma.

"Yes please, Daddy." Emma replied.

Just then, the phone started to ring. "I'll get it." Said Rachel. "Hello?" continued Rachel, picking up the phone. "Oh, hey Chandler… oh my God, really?… Ross, Emma and I will meet you at the hospital soon. Bye."

"What's going on?" questioned Ross.

"Monica's gone into labour and we have to meet Chandler and Monica at the hospital." Rachel paused for a moment. "Can you believe it? My best friend is having twins and I'm engaged to the man of my dreams. Isn't life just great, Ross?" said Rachel.

It made Ross happy just to see how happy Rachel really was. Ross had noticed a certain glow to Rachel ever since he proposed. He knew nothing could ever come between them again… they were happily in love. Ross just smiled.

Ross, Rachel and Emma had arrived at the hospital, but the rest of the gang were yet to arrive. "Hey, I'm so glad you guys could make it." said Chandler.

"No worries, man. Where's Monica?" asked Ross.

"Oh, she's in the delivery room. I just though I'd say hi. I better get back to Monica before she strangles me." replied Chandler and walked back into Monica's delivery room. Ross and Rachel took a seat in the waiting room while Emma sat on the floor brushing her Barbie doll's hair.

"Can you believe it? Monica's in the delivery room already! I was in labour for over 20 hours!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You took forever to get ready this morning." replied Ross.

"I wanted to look nice for when my new nephew and niece are welcomed into the world." said Rachel.

"Does it really matter? They won't know who you are for a while yet." replied Ross. 

Rachel just smiled, looking down on Emma. Her and Ross's baby girl. Emma just sat there quietly looking so concentrated into brushing her Barbie doll's hair. She had on her favourite pink t-shirt with her denim overalls on top. Emma's golden brown hair was tied back in two little piggy tails… she was a little bundle of joy. Rachel started to reminisce when their baby girl was born. Rachel remembered how five women were ready to have their babies before her, how Ross said Emma didn't want to come out because Rachel had made such a nice home for her over the last nine months and how could Rachel forget that kiss she and Ross shared after Emma was born? Rachel remembered how Ross kissed Emma's little forehead and then she looked up, wanting a kiss from Ross, too. Rachel didn't think her and Ross would ever be together again, but now all her dreams were starting to take place.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ross.

"I was just thinking… thinking about the day Emma was born." Rachel replied.

Ross smiled and placed his hand on top of Rachel's. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" said Ross.

"Well, she does have gorgeous parents." replied Rachel.

A few moments later, Phoebe, Mike and Joey entered the hospital seeing Ross and Rachel.

"Hey guys, where's Monica?" asked Phoebe.

"She's in the delivery room right now." Ross replied.

"Gee, that was quick." said Mike.

"Look at you two being all lobstery. Holding your claws together and looking after your little baby lobster. It's so great to see you lobsters together. You're a family now." said Phoebe as Ross and Rachel looked at each other smiling.

"Whoa, check out the hot nurse at 3 o'clock. I'm gonna go see how she's doin'!" said Joey excitedly as he ran off.

A few hours had gone by and the gang were in Monica's hospital room looking at her and Chandler's additions to their family.

"Aw, Monica, they're so beautiful. What are their names?" asked Rachel.

"Well, this is Daniel, and Chandler, what's our baby girl's name?" said Monica.

"I've told you. Her name's Bada." replied Chandler.

"Chandler! If you can't think of a name then I'll just have to." exclaimed Monica.

"Why won't you let Chandler name her Bada? I totally love that name! Mike, when we have kids, we're so calling our daughter Bada!" said Phoebe. Mike just laughed.

"I'm kidding. I've thought of a name for her." said Chandler looking down on his and Monica's little girl.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ross.

"Kayla. Do you like the name?" said Chandler to Monica.

"I love it. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Everyone say hi to Daniel and Kayla Bing." said Monica. Monica's dreams of having children finally came true. Like her best friend, Rachel, she truly couldn't have been happier.

"Hi Daniel and Kayla." the gang said in unison while Chandler and Monica kissed. 

"Look at your little cousins, Emma. Can you say hi to Daniel and Kayla?" Ross said to Emma.

"Hi." said Emma. "Can I hold?" Emma continued.

"No sweetie, you're still a bit too young" Rachel said kissing Emma on the cheek.

"I still like Bada better. You should name your twins Phoebe and Phoebo. It really suits them." said Phoebe.

"We've already chosen names for our children, Pheebs." replied Monica smiling.

Just then, the same nurse who Joey had asked how she was doin' entered the room to check up on Monica and her twins.

"Hi, I'm Isobel. I've just come to check on how you and your twins are going." said Isobel to Monica.

"We're going great, thanks." replied Monica.

"Good to hear. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you again and Joey, I'll see you later tonight." said Isobel smiling. Joey smiled back.

"Don't tell me you hit on a nurse while I was giving birth!" exclaimed Monica.

"I was bored! What else was I supposed to do? Besides, she was hot." replied Joey.

It was about half past ten at night, and Ross and Rachel were in bed after a long day at the hospital.

"Today seemed like a long day, didn't it?" asked Ross.

"A long, but good day. I really am so happy for my best friend. Monica and Chandler are going to be such great parents." replied Rachel.

"Hey, are we ever going to have another baby? You know, a little brother or sister for Emma." questioned Ross.

"I haven't really thought about anything except the wedding." said Rachel.

"Well, I think it would be nice to have another little Ross or Rachel running around the apartment." replied Ross.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rachel said smiling. "Hey, who do you think our baby girl takes after? Me or you?" asked Rachel.

"Well, she has your looks, but definitely my personality. I always catch her playing with my fossils and I can so see her as the head palaeontology professor of NYU in the future." said Ross.

"No way. Emma was born to work at Ralph Lauren just like her mom. Our child isn't a geek like you." exclaimed Rachel. 

"Yeah, well, you're the one who's marrying me… the geek." replied Ross.

"That's because you happen to be so sexy. You're a hunk of spunk." said Rachel sexily, taking off Ross's shirt. 

"I like it when you talk to me like that. It kinda turns me on." said Ross.

"Good, because if we're going to have another baby, I think we could have a little fun practising on the baby making." Rachel replied.

"I'd like that… I'd like that a lot." Ross said smiling.

"I thought you would." replied Rachel as she and Ross started to make out.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, it's not my best writing, but I hope you all liked it anyway. I didn't know what to call the chapter, so I just called it Our Baby Girl seeming as though Ross and Rachel mention Emma a lot. I included a little bit of Mondler in this chapter as well… just something for the C&M fans, hehe. Anyway, please review and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, I'll be glad to read them, thanks!


	4. My Valentine

A Dream Become Reality 

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

It was about half past seven on a Valentine's Day morning and Ross was up with Emma, preparing breakfast in bed for Rachel. Ross was making pancakes while Emma was in her high chair playing with her cereal.

"You're not supposed to play with your cereal, Princess, you're meant to eat it." explained Ross to Emma. "Here, let me feed you. Here comes the aeroplane!"

"Yucky." Said Emma being stubborn and not opening her mouth. Because Ross was busy trying to feed Emma, he forgot to pay attention to the pancakes on the stove. "Oh no! My pancakes!" exclaimed Ross as Emma giggled. Ross smiled. He loved seeing his daughter laughing, it always made his day. Even if he had come home from a bad day at work, his daughter's laugh would always cheer him up.

"C'mon, lets go give Mommy her, uh, burnt pancakes." said Ross picking up Emma and walking into his and Rachel's bedroom.

Just then, Rachel woke up. As she opened her eyes, she was amazed to see lilies surrounding the room. 

"Hey! You're up! Happy Valentine's Day, Rach." said Ross kissing Rachel.

"Oh my God! What's been burning?!" questioned Rachel in a shocked voice.

"Not the reply I was looking for, but oh well." Said Ross.

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day, honey." replied Rachel. "Come here." Rachel pulled Ross down on the bed and started passionately kissing him.

"I don't think we should continue this with our daughter in the room." said Ross. "By the way, I made you pancakes for breakfast." 

"Oh honey, that's so sweet! They're burnt, though." replied Rachel.

"Yeah, I know. But you're still gonna eat them, aren't you?" asked Ross.

"Um, no." mumbled Rachel. "But as soon as I drop Emma off to Day Care, I'll give you some hot lovin'."

"Sounds like a fair deal." replied Ross.

The gang were all hanging out at Central Perk, except for Rachel, who was picking up Emma from Day Care. Everyone was discussing their plans for Valentine's Day for the night.

"Hey, so what does everyone have planned for Valentine's Day?" asked Monica. "Chandler's taking me out to dinner. It would be nice to spend a night away from Daniel and Kayla. Twins are so much work!"

"Well, I'm taking Isobel out to dinner to her favourite restaurant tonight." replied Joey.

"Wow, so things must be going great for you two." said Ross.

"Yeah, she's great." replied Joey.

"Well, Mike and I have decided to just have a romantic dinner at home." Phoebe said.

"So, what have you and Rachel got planned?" Monica asked Ross.

"Well, this morning I made Rachel breakfast in bed." replied Ross.

"Oh really? What did you make?" questioned the food loving Joey.

"Pancakes." said Ross.

"And how were they?" Joey asked seeming interested.

"Lets just say, Rachel will be doing all the cooking from now on. I almost burnt the whole apartment building down." replied Ross.

"Oh, so that's the burning of pancakes smell I got from across the street." replied Chandler.

Ross just gave Chandler a look. A few seconds later, Rachel walked in holding Emma's hand.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed as she ran over to Ross. Emma always loved running into her dad's arms after her day at Day Care had finished. She was Daddy's little girl.

"Come here you little rat bag!" said Ross wrapping Emma is his arms. Emma shrieked in laughter as Rachel smiled, stroking Ross's hair. She then took a seat on the infamous Central Perk couch.

"Daddy, will you be my Valentine?" Emma asked her dad in a cute tone of voice.

"Sorry honey, but that position has been filled by Mommy." said Rachel.

"Don't worry, you can both be my Valentine's." said Ross smiling.

"Two Valentines? Don't you think that's a little greedy?" questioned Phoebe. The rest of the gang just stared at her.

It was now late in the afternoon and Ross had just entered the apartment from dropping off Emma at Jack and Judy's house.

"Hey honey, I'm back." said Ross closing the door behind him.

"You know, Ross, I thought we'd be spending Valentine's Day somewhere special. Just the two of us. I mean, it is our first Valentine's as an engaged couple." said Rachel putting her hands on her hips.

"We are. Why do you think I dropped Emma off at my parents for the night?" replied Ross.

"For hot passionate wild sex?" asked Rachel.

"We have that even when Emma is here." replied Ross.

Rachel thought for a second. "Yeah, that's true." she said.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be in the shower." said Ross.

"Okay, I'll join you. I'll be right there in a sec." said Rachel clearing out the dishwasher.

"Huh?" said Ross confused.

"What? I can't join my own fiancée in the shower?" questioned Rachel.

"Really? That's so wild!" exclaimed Ross.

"Well, you made me that way. I'm so attracted to you!" replied Rachel.

"Okay, well, I'll be waiting…" said Ross sexily.

"Good. I don't want you starting without me." Rachel replied smiling.

"Oh, I wouldn't." said Ross. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rach. I love you." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, and I love you more." said Rachel. 

"Oh yeah, well, I love you more than more!" replied Ross calling out from the hallway.

"No way! I love you the most!" exclaimed Rachel running after Ross. She then jumped on Ross back and started kissing him.

After Ross and Rachel had finished their business in the shower, they were almost ready to go. It was about a quarter to six and Ross was waiting by the door, waiting for Rachel, so they could go out and celebrate Valentine's Day.

"Rach, are you ready yet?" called out Ross.

Rachel walked out from their bedroom wearing a strapless three quarter length black dress. "Now I am. How do I look?"

"Stunning, as always." replied Ross.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Kiss me." said Rachel. Ross gazed into Rachel's eyes and Rachel looked straight back. Ross then placed his hands on Rachel's hips, leaned in and kissed her. "Wow. That was amazing. I wasn't expecting that."

"Never under estimate the power of Ross." replied Ross, trying to act cool. "Anyway, shall we go?"

"Where are you taking me?" asked Rachel.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon." Ross opened the door. "After you." Rachel led the way out.

Soon later, Ross and Rachel had arrived at the restaurant. It was a new restaurant that had just recently opened. The restaurant was situated out by the beach that over looked the sea.

"Oh Ross, this restaurant is so nice! I never would've thought you'd take me here!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Like I said, never under estimate the power of Ross." Ross replied smiling.

"Will you stop with that. You can be such a goof sometimes." said Rachel lightly hitting his arm.

Ross and Rachel were now sitting at their table by the window. They could see the sky turning orange as the sun was going down and the gentle waves crashing against the rocks. The scene was breathtaking. 

"Look out the window." said Rachel. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, not as beautiful as you, though." replied Ross. Rachel blushed and looked down at the table smiling. She loved it when Ross would say sweet things about her. The way Ross always complimented Rachel always made her feel so special and right now, she couldn't imagine a more picture perfect moment than this.

After they had finished their dinner and dessert, Ross decided to take Rachel down to the beach. He had something special to give her.

"Hey, lets go walk on the beach. I have something for you." said Ross.

"Okay, but I hope what you're giving me isn't sex. Someone might catch us, you know." replied Rachel, as Ross just smiled. Ross and Rachel made their way onto the beach. While walking, Rachel crossed her arms, so Ross put his jacket over her, as she was obviously cold.

"Lets sit down here." said Ross. He and Rachel sat on the sand dunes looking at the sky's horizon. 

"I've had such a wonderful time just with you, Ross. And thanks for the lilies. They were beautiful." said Rachel leaning her head on Ross's shoulder as Ross was caressing Rachel's leg.

"You're welcome." said Ross. "Here, this is for you." Ross took out a velvet red box from his pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"Open it and you'll find out." replied Ross.

Rachel opened the box and her mouth widened. Inside, was a silver necklace attached with a small heart shaped locket.

"Oh my God, Ross, it's so pretty. You didn't have to get me this." said Rachel in surprise, then kissing Ross on the lips.

"Yes I did." said Ross. "Open the locket."

Rachel opened the locket and inside, was a photo of Ross and Emma. Rachel was almost in tears. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like Ross; she loved him with all her heart.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ross.

"I, I just can't believe it. I love you so much." replied Rachel as tears ran down her cheeks. "Put it on me."

Ross took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "There you go." said Ross.

"How does it look on me?" asked Rachel.

"Beautiful." replied Ross. Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross firmly, not wanting to let go of him. Ross started passionately kissing Rachel, first on her chest, then on her neck, until his lips met Rachel's. He slid his hands on Rachel's waist, while Rachel had her hands around Ross's neck. Progressively, their kisses became deeper as they could feel each other's bodies against their own. Rachel pulled Ross onto her and she was now lying on the cool white sand of the beach. After about ten minutes, they sat up and stopped to catch their breath back.

"Wow, it's so dark now. We must've been kissing for a long time." said Ross.

"I know. How about we continue what we started at home?" said Rachel smiling.

Ross smiled, too. "Good idea. You've got me all hot now." Ross stood up and took Rachel's hand. Hand in hand, Ross and Rachel started walking off the beach. 

"You're the love of my life, Ross." said Rachel placing a tender kiss on Ross's cheek.

"And you're the love of my life. We're gonna be together forever." replied Ross stroking Rachel's hair.

**Authors Note: **Hey all you lobster fans! Hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it really special and romantic since they were celebrating Valentine's Day, so I'm hoping I did a good job, hehe. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with schoolwork… school sucks! Hugs and kisses to all that have reviewed my fan fic. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story, I've been getting such nice comments… it's really flattering, I really appreciate it. If it weren't for you guys, writing this fic would be pointless! I'm kind of running out of ideas; so if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to read in my fic, don't hesitate to tell me. Before I go, always remember… ROSS AND RACHEL FOREVER! They're just so cute, don't you think?! Well, bye!


	5. Always And Forever

A Dream Become Reality 

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Ross was sitting on the couch marking his student's mid term exams, while Rachel had just gotten off the phone from booking the reception hall for their wedding ceremony. Emma was at Rachel's mom, Sandra's house, so Ross and Rachel had some free time of their own before the big day.

"Hey Goofy, watcha doing?" asked Rachel entering the lounge room.

"Goofy?" questioned Ross.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. Do you like it?" asked Rachel.

"Well, I prefer it when you call me sexy." replied Ross. "Anyway, I'm just marking mid term exams. I don't know why some of these kids even bother taking my class." Ross continued as Rachel took a seat next to Ross then placing her hand on Ross's leg.

"Well, honey, it's dinosaurs. They're extinct. They're boring." said Rachel.

"Well, to me, they're the greatest thing to ever walked the planet." said Ross.

"Aren't I the greatest thing to ever walk the planet?" questioned Rachel with a grin on her face.

"Oh yeah, after you of course." replied Ross, kissing Rachel on the lips.

"I was thinking… since Emma is gone all afternoon, we could, uh, spend some quality time together before our big day." said Rachel unbuttoning Ross's shirt.

"Sorry Rach, but I really gotta finish marking these exams. But you can sit here and talk to me." said Ross.

"Well, okay." replied Rachel. "Can you believe we're getting married in a few weeks time? I'm so excited! A few years ago, I never thought I'd end up with you."

"I know, me neither. I mean, I dreamt about it, but I didn't think it would ever happen. I'm the last man you'll ever be with. You're stuck with me now." Ross said smiling.

"Wow, the last man I'll ever be with. I had never thought of it like that." replied Rachel.

"Why? Does that bother you?" asked Ross.

"No, no, not at all. I'm glad." said Rachel. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"Good, because I'm never going to leave your side." Ross said as he leaned in and passionately kissed Rachel, forgetting about his exams.

"Wow, that caught me off guard. You're such a good kisser." Rachel said smiling, kissing Ross on his neck. Ross just smiled back.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you? You know, it must've been like starting a whole new life in the city for you. You've achieved so much. You're so amazing and I'm so glad you came." whispered Ross, staring into Rachel's eyes.

"So am I. If I had never came to the city, I wouldn't be with my wonderful friends or be marrying you." replied Rachel, then leaning her head against Ross's chest, listening to his heart beat, as Ross ran his fingers through her golden hair. "I remember my first day in the city when you finally had the guts to tell me you had a major crush on me."

"You still remember that? That was like, 11 years ago. And hey, it isn't easy for a guy who was considered a geek in high school to tell the most popular girl in school that he likes her." Ross replied defensively.

Rachel just laughed. She could tell Ross becoming defensive. "You're so cute." she replied.

"Well, you're cute, too." Ross jumped on top Rachel and started tickling her.

"Ross! Stop it! You know I hate being tickled!" exclaimed Rachel. Ross just ignored Rachel and continued tickling her, as Rachel was laughing hysterically. Rachel eventually grabbed Ross's hands and intensely started kissing Ross. She had her arms wrapped around Ross's back, tightly pressing his body against hers, while Ross ran his hands up and down Rachel's figure. After about five minutes, Rachel broke the passionate kisses exchanged between her and Ross and they were now seated up right on the couch.

"You should continue marking your exams." said Rachel.

"I don't want to anymore. You've got me all worked up now." replied Ross.

"No, you should. We'll have fun later." demanded Rachel.

"Yeah okay." said Ross in agreement. "Stay here and keep me company, though. I love being with you." Rachel just sat there quietly, with her head leaning against Ross's shoulder as she continuously caressed Ross's arm. Rachel looked deep in her thoughts. "Tell me what you're thinking about." said Ross, speaking again.

"Do you remember that night when Monica and I were getting ready for the prom?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah." replied Ross. "You looked really pretty." Ross paused for a moment, until he spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can." replied Rachel.

"If Chip never turned up that night, would you have let me take you to the prom?" questioned Ross.

Rachel thought for a few seconds. "Yes. Yes, I would." answered Rachel.

"Really?! Cool!" said Ross excitedly. "Do you remember when we broke up? That was the toughest thing I ever had to go through in my entire life." Ross continued, speaking quietly.

'Why would you want to remember that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. We just seem to be talking about our past a lot, so yeah." replied Ross. "I'm never gonna hurt you again, you know."

"I know." said Rachel softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened up old wounds." Ross said looking down.

"It's okay, honey. I'm over it. I would just prefer to keep it as a thing our past not to remember." replied Rachel.

"Have I been forgiven?" asked Ross.

"Uh, no, but I still decided to marry you anyway." replied Rachel sarcastically. "Of course you have. Come here." continued Rachel as she took Ross into her arms. Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly, not wanting to let go. He felt like he could be in this moment forever. 

"You know what's funny to remember, though?" said Ross.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"When we got drunk and married in Vegas." replied Ross.

"That was pretty wild, wasn't it?" said Rachel.

"Yeah. I knew we shouldn't have gotten divorced. Because now we're getting married again." said Ross.

"But then we wouldn't be able to have a big wedding. You know I've always wanted one." replied Rachel.

"I love you, Rach." said Ross staring directly into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you, too, Ross." replied Rachel as she stroked one side of Ross's cheek. "Well, I'm gonna leave you in peace for a while. I have to go pick up Em from my mom's house." continued Rachel, getting up from the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" asked Ross.

"You finish you work." said Rachel. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye sweetie." replied Ross.

"And just so you know, we weren't on a break." said Rachel leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Yes we so were!" exclaimed Ross to himself.

It was now about 5:30pm. Emma was playing quietly in her room with Hugsy, when Ross entered, holding his keyboard that he had from high school in his hand, while Rachel was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Princess, watcha doing?" asked Ross taking a seat next to Emma.

"Hugsy and I are having a tea party." replied Emma. "What's that?" questioned Emma pointing to the keyboard.

"This is a keyboard, a musical instrument. Daddy used to play it when he was in high school and now Daddy's gonna teach his little girl." said Ross, sitting Emma on his lap. "Okay, Princess, this key here is C, this one is D and these ones are E, F, G, A and B. Daddy's gonna teach you how to play a song."

"Big butts?" asked Emma.

"No sweetie, Mommy won't let Daddy rap the Big Butts song anymore." replied Ross. "Daddy's gonna teach you how to play Mary Had A Little Lamb, though. Just as Ross started playing Mary Had A Little Lamb on the keyboard, Rachel noticed them and stood quietly by Emma's bedroom door with a smile on her face. About five seconds later, Emma noticed Rachel.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Emma.

"Hey sweetie, what are you and Daddy doing?" asked Rachel walking into Emma's room.

"Teaching me." replied Emma.

"I'm teaching Emma how to play the keyboards. Just like how I used to play." said Ross.

"Great. Well, if you two are hungry, dinner's ready. We're having spaghetti and meatballs." said Rachel.

"Emma and I are hungry, aren't we Em?" said Ross. "When we're finished, you can tell Mommy and I about your day at Grandma's." said Ross picking up Emma, then giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma gave me candy." said Emma.

"Did you remember to say thank you?" asked Rachel.

"Yes." replied Emma. "Grandma said I was a good girl."

"And you're special, too." said Ross giving Emma another kiss on the cheek. He truly loved his little girl to bits. Ross always loved the times he, Rachel and Emma spent together because they always felt so perfect and he felt so grateful for having them in his life.

It was now late in the night and Ross and Rachel were in bed. Rachel was ticking a checklist, making sure everything to do with the wedding had been finalised, while Ross was just watching her.

"Wow, you really seem to have everything under control. You're turning into Monica." said Ross.

"What?! I am not! I just want everything to be perfect. This means a lot to me because I'm marrying you. Maybe it isn't as special to you because you've had three weddings already, but it is to me." replied Rachel in a kind of upset tone, putting the pen and paper down.

"You don't think this wedding is as special for me, as it is for you? Of course it is, Rach." said Ross, taking Rachel into his arms. "I've dreamt about marrying you since I was in the ninth grade. Our wedding day will be the most special day of my life."

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Absolutely." replied Ross. "You're my girl."

Rachel was almost in tears. She tried to hold them in, but she couldn't help let a few tears trickle down her cheeks. Ross gently wiped them away for her with his hands.

"I'm so lucky you have a guy like you, Ross. You mean the world to me. I never want to lose you." said Rachel.

"You never will." replied Ross.

Even though Rachel always knew Ross would be by her side forever, she loved the reassurance and unconditional love Ross gave her. For a moment, Ross and Rachel gazed into each other's eyes. Rachel had her hands placed on Ross's shoulders, while Ross had his arms around Rachel's waist. "Ross?" said Rachel breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" Ross replied.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" asked Rachel.

"How could I forget? It was amazing." replied Ross. "You know, it's been nice talking about us."

"Yeah, it has. I never realised how much we've been through." replied Rachel.

"I love you." said Ross.

"I love you, too." Rachel replied.

"I still remember our first kiss really well." said Ross.

"You do?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah." said Ross. "It was something like this…" 

Ross's lips met Rachel's as they began kissing with deep passion and intensity. After everything they had been through, nothing was going to keep them apart.

**Authors Note: **Hey, I hope you all liked the chapter. I know it isn't that great, but don't worry, it'll be getting better. Ross and Rachel will be getting married very soon! I've already started working on chapter 6, so hopefully it should be up sooner. School finishes next week, so I'll be able to update more. Please read and review. All comments are welcome and thank you for reading my fanfic!


	6. Surprises

**A Dream Become Reality**

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

"Ross honey, I don't feel well." said Rachel exiting the bathroom, then getting back into bed in her nightgown. "I'm gonna call in sick." 

It was 7:30am on a Monday morning. Another five-day workweek was about to begin. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stay home and look after you?" questioned Ross.

"No, no, you go get ready for work." replied Rachel. "I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? You can't get sick. Our wedding is in two weeks." said Ross.

"I'll be fine! I promise. I just need some sleep." exclaimed Rachel. "I bet I look like crap this morning."

"That's impossible. You're the most beautiful woman in the world." replied Ross.

"Really?" asked Rachel. "I think I feel better already. Come here and kiss me." said Rachel. Ross walked over to the bed, leaned in, both of them closed their eyes as they locked lips with each other.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go get ready for work, make you and Em some breakfast and then I'm off to work." said Ross, motioning his hand to the bedroom door.

"Thanks, hun. You mean the world to me." said Rachel.

"You're welcome." replied Ross, smiling. "Just as long as you feel better."

A few seconds later, Emma walked into Ross and Rachel's room, sucking her thumb. "Mommy?" said Emma.

"Yeah, Em?" replied Rachel.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma as Rachel lifted her onto the bed.

"Mommy isn't feeling well, so she's not going to work today." answered Rachel.

"Kiss it better?" said Emma.

"Yeah, a big kiss from my baby girl will make me feel better." replied Rachel, as Emma gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy loves her baby girl." said Rachel, pulling her daughter into a big cuddle.

"I love you, too, Mommy." replied Emma.

About an hour had gone by and Ross was standing by the door, ready to leave to go to work. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay home and look after you." said Ross.

"Honey, I'll be fine. I'm feeling better already." insisted Rachel.

"Okay. It's just I know how much this wedding means to you and I don't want you falling ill or anything." replied Ross, in a concerned tone.

"It's probably just the stomach flu. I'll get over it by tomorrow." said Rachel.

"You're probably right. I'm gonna leave and I'll drop Emma off at Day Care for you." replied Ross, opening the door.

"Daddy, I wanna stay home and take care of Mommy." said Emma leaning her head on Rachel's shoulders, just as Rachel was about to hand her over to Ross.

"Okay, you be a good girl for Mommy." replied Ross.

"I'm always a good girl." said Emma.

"Rach, if you need anything, just give me a call at work and I'll come home straight away." said Ross, still concerned.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. Emma will take care of me and if anything, I'll go see Mon." replied Rachel.

"Won't Monica be at work?" asked Ross.

"She's still on maternity leave, you goof." replied Rachel. "Now go have fun at work." continued Rachel, playfully pushing Ross out the door.

"You bet I will. Today I get to show my class dinosaur fossils. I can't wait." said Ross excitedly.

"Well, you don't wanna be late." replied Rachel. "I love you, Ross." continued Rachel, straightening up Ross's tie with one hand tie and Emma in the other.

"I love you, too, Rach." replied Ross, giving her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

"I want a kiss, too, Daddy." demanded Emma. Ross smiled and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy loves his Princess." said Ross.

"Love you heaps, Daddy." replied Emma.

"Bye beautiful's." said Ross, speaking to both Rachel and Emma as he shut the door and left to go to work.

It was about mid afternoon now, and Rachel had decided to go visit Monica and the twins at Monica and Chandler's apartment. Rachel opened the door, holding Emma in her arms. "Oh, hey Rach." said Monica from the kitchen. Daniel and Kayla were in their highchairs as Monica was feeding them lunch.

"Hi Aunt Monica." said Emma.

"Hey Emma sweetie." replied Monica. "Come give your Aunt Monica a hug." Emma walked over to Monica as Rachel took a seat next to her. "Why aren't you at work today?" Monica asked Rachel.

"I wasn't feeling well. So, Emma decided she'd stay home from Day Care and look after me." replied Rachel, sitting Emma on her lap, then kissing her little head. "I think I might have the stomach flu or something."

"Well, you don't wanna get sick just days before your wedding." replied Monica. "It must've been something you ate."

"Yeah, I think you're right." said Rachel. "I even started throwing up this morning."

"Really? Maybe you should go see a doctor." replied Monica, concerned.

"I'm feeling fine. It was just this morning. I'll be better by tomorrow." insisted Rachel.

"Well, okay." replied Monica. She paused until she spoke again. "Maybe you're pregnant." continued Monica.

"What?! No way! Ross and I always use protection." exclaimed Rachel. "I won't be able to get drunk at my own wedding if I'm pregnant!"

"I was in denial, too. Before I found out I was pregnant, I thought I had the stomach flu as well." said Monica.

"Well, I know I'm not pregnant." replied Rachel.

"How?" questioned Monica. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Well, no." answered Rachel. Monica got up from her chair and walked into the bathroom. When she re-entered the kitchen, she sat back down and handed Rachel a pregnancy test.

"Here, take this." said Monica.

"Thanks Mon, but I don't need it." replied Rachel.

"Yes, you do, Rachel. You have to find out." demanded Monica.

"Okay, okay, I'll take it." said Rachel getting up from her chair, holding Emma, as she walked towards the door. "But if I'm pregnant, I'm holding you responsible!"

"What?! Me?!' exclaimed Monica.

"Yes! You!" answered Rachel.

"Blame Ross! He's the one with the penis!" exclaimed Monica.

"You're his sister!" said Rachel.

"What has that got to do with anything?!" questioned Monica.

"Oh, I don't know!" answered Rachel as she opened the door to leave, then shutting it behind her.

Soon later, Rachel arrived back at her and Ross's apartment. She stared down at the pregnancy test Monica had given her, which was in her hand. Thoughts ran through Rachel's head. What if she was going to have another baby? What would Ross think? Rachel didn't feel like it was the right time. She walked into the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test from its box, still staring at it.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" asked Emma, waiting in her parents bedroom.

"Mommy will be out soon, sweetie." replied Rachel, calling out from the bathroom. A few moments later, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and into her and Ross's room, where she saw her daughter playing quietly on the floor with Hugsy, not knowing the results yet. Rachel took a seat on the bed, then picked up Emma, so she was now sitting on her lap.

"You see this, sweetie? This tells Mommy if she's gonna have a baby or not." said Rachel, showing Emma. Rachel then took a close glance at the stick... "Well, Emma, looks like you'll be getting a little brother or sister in a few months time." continued Rachel, as she tightly hugged Emma, then giving her a gentle kiss on her head.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" exclaimed Ross, entering the apartment. It was completely silent. As soon as Rachel heard the door being shut, she quickly awoke from her sleep, while Emma still slept heavily beside Rachel. "Hey sweetie, I'm in the bedroom." replied Rachel, hiding the pregnancy test. Ross walked into the bedroom to see Rachel and Emma both lying on the bed. "Emma and I were just having a little nap." continued Rachel, yawning.

"You feeling any better?" asked Ross taking a seat on the bed next to Rachel, then placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah. Great." replied Rachel with a small grin on her face. "Ross? What would you say if I were to tell you I was pregnant?"

"Um, I don't know. Now isn't really the right time to be thinking about babies, though, is it? I mean, we're getting married in a couple of weeks. Why do you ask?" replied Ross.

"Just wondering." answered Rachel. She thought about telling Ross they were expecting, but after hearing Ross's words, she didn't know what his reaction would be. She decided she'd tell him later...

**Authors Note: **Hey, I hope you liked the chapter. I don't think it was that good, but I think it's better than chapter 5! I know chapter 5 was quite bad... it didn't get a lot of reviews, but chapter 5 and 6 are just fill in chapters, leading up to the wedding. And be patient because Ross and Rachel will be getting married very soon! I hope you all like the idea of Rachel being pregnant. You all probably knew Rachel was, as soon as she said she was feeling sick, hehe. I know I haven't included a lot of the other Friends, but I promise I will next chapter! Anyway, I appreciate all comments, so please review!


	7. Finally Found

**A Dream Become Reality**

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

(Ross and Rachel's apartment)

"I can't believe Ross and Rachel are actually getting married today," exclaimed Phoebe to Monica, who were both drinking cups of coffee at the kitchen table.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday when they got back together," replied Monica.

Just then, Rachel walked into the kitchen with the biggest smile on her face. She never felt or looked this happy in her life. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamt about falling in love and getting married and now, her dream was coming true. She had a beautiful glow that shone through her happiness and being pregnant again, made her glow ever brighter.

"I'm getting married today!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I know! And we're so happy for you!" replied Monica as she and Phoebe both hugged Rachel.

"I always knew you and Ross were going to get married... again," said Phoebe with pride.

"Really? How?" questioned Rachel.

"You guys are lobsters and are totally meant to be. It was written in the stars that you and Ross would get married," answered Phoebe.

"Well, thank you for having faith in us, Pheebs," replied Rachel. All of a sudden, Rachel put her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened as if she were surprised. She quickly ran to the bathroom as she was experiencing the morning sickness that comes with having a baby.

"What was that about?" asked Phoebe, curiously, not knowing what was going on.

"Rachel's pregnant," answered Monica, smiling.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" replied Phoebe.

Rachel had exited the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen, hearing what Phoebe had said. "Serious about what?" she questioned.

"About you being pregnant! Geez Rach, couldn't you and Ross have waited until after you got married?" said Phoebe. With this, Rachel just gave her a look.

"It wasn't planned and look, you can't say anything to anyone because Ross doesn't know yet," said Rachel, sternly.

"You haven't told Ross? He's gonna be wondering why you're not gonna be drinking, you know," said Monica.

"I know, but don't worry, I plan on telling him tonight at the reception," replied Rachel. "Man, I can't believe I can't drink at my own wedding!" continued Rachel, taking a seat.

"I know. I feel sorry for you, Rach. Getting drunk is the best part. Just ask Mike." said Phoebe.

"Rachel, don't you think carrying Ross's baby is better than getting drunk at your wedding? I mean, you're both going to love this baby for the rest of your life, but you aren't going to remember a few drinks. Besides, I get a new niece or nephew!" said Monica.

Rachel thought about what Monica said and smiled, "You're right, thanks Mon," she replied. Rachel loved how Monica was able to bring out the positive in every situation. Unlike Chandler, she was good at the advice thing. One of the many things Rachel loved about her best friend and soon to be sister-in-law.

(Joey and Isobel's apartment. AN: Joey and Isobel are living together, but you probably picked up on that :p)

It was almost time to be at the church and Ross, Joey and Chandler were busily getting ready, making sure they looked their best in their tuxes.

"Man, I feel so nervous," said Ross anxiously.

"Why? This is your fourth wedding, you should be used to getting married. Everything should be a breeze," sarcastically replied Chandler. Ross just gave him a look.

"What are you so nervous about?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw up." replied Ross.

"Well, it would help if you say the right name at the altar this time," said Chandler.

"Yeah, just remember, her name's Rachel," said Joey.

"I think I know my own fiancé's name, Joe," replied Ross, kind of frustrated.

"You didn't seem to know Emily's," said Chandler.

"Hey, I admit I screwed up that marriage, but I love Rachel more than anything. I'm not gonna make a stupid mistake like that again," replied Ross, defensively.

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, even I did. You have nothing to worry about, man," said Chandler.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine," replied Joey.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me," said Ross.

The wedding ceremony was about to begin in about half an hour and guests were starting to arrive as Ross and Rachel both anxiously waited to get married.

"Rachel darling, you look so beautiful," said Judy.

"Oh, thank you, are you sure it doesn't make me look fat, though?" replied Rachel.

"Why would it make you look fat? You look gorgeous, honey." said Sandra.

There was a nervous silence for a few seconds. They could tell Rachel wasn't telling them something. "Rachel's pregnant!" exclaimed Monica, breaking the silence.

"Monica!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Sorry! It slipped!" replied Monica.

"You're pregnant?" questioned Sandra.

"Yes, mom, I am, but please don't say anything because Ross doesn't know yet," answered Rachel.

"You haven't told Ross yet?" asked Judy.

"There was never the right time. I plan on telling him tonight," answered Rachel.

"Well, congratulations, sweetie," replied Sandra, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom," said Rachel.

(Short time lapse. The wedding ceremony is about to begin)

"Daddy, I'm so nervous," said Rachel, anxiously as she waited for the music to start, so her dad could escort her down the isle.

"Just relax, honey," replied Leonard.

Pachabel's Canon in D began to play and all the guests stood up from their seats. Emma walked down the isle gently throwing lily petals as Ben followed shortly behind, carrying two rings on a silk white cushion with lace around the edges.

Ross and Rachel's eyes met.

_I can't believe you're here with me  
And now it seems my world's complete  
And I never want this moment to end  
I close my eyes and still I see  
My dream's become reality  
And now I know how it feels to be in love_

Ross couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. From the moment he saw her, his eyes just seemed to be fixed upon Rachel's figure. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. This was the day Ross had always dreamt about and now his dream was becoming reality. He could tell there was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ross smiled at Rachel and then thought to himself 'I can't believe how lucky I am.'

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
I think it's time for you to hear these lines  
'Cause there's something I want to say...  
I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight because it's always been you  
To think that you were always there  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you_

Rachel smiled back. To see Ross came as a huge rush for her and almost made her heart skip a beat. She had her hand on her stomach and breathed out heavily as she could feel the butterflies flutter, but she loved the feeling. Rachel then slightly tugged on her necklace, which Ross had given to her on Valentine's Day, just to make sure it was still there. She never took the necklace off because she always found it to be good luck and whenever she was down, she'd always have something to remind her of how lucky she really was. Rachel had finally made her way down the isle as she gave her dad a peck on the cheek and then Ross took her hands as they were ready to say "I do."

"We're gathered here today to join Ross Geller and Rachel Green in matrimony. If there is anyone who has any reason why these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," said the minister.

Ross and Rachel stared into each other's eyes, smiling. It surprised both of them that they had made it this far, but now everything felt complete and their love for each other only grew stronger with each passing day.

_Sometimes you don't expect that friends  
Can become lovers in the end  
Only God knows what the future will bring  
So hold me close and don't let go  
'Cause this is love, boy, don't you know?  
And we're gonna be together for eternity_

"We shall proceed. Rachel, repeat after me. I, Rachel, take thee Ross to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," continued the minister.

"I, Rachel, take thee Ross to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," replied Rachel.

"Now, Ross, repeat after me. I, Ross, take thee Rachel to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," said the minister.

"I, Ross, take thee Rachel to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part," replied Ross.

"By the power invested in me by God and the State of New York, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister.

_I prayed so many nights that you would come my way  
An angel from above to light my darkest day  
A love so strong it can't be wrong  
It's with you that I belong  
I finally found what I've been looking for  
Now you know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight because it's always been you  
To think that you were always there  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you_

Ross and Rachel momentarily gazed into each other's eyes. Ross lifted up Rachel's veil to reveal her flawless complexion and she looked more beautiful than ever. Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer towards his body as Rachel cuffed Ross's cheeks with her hands and they began passionately kissing. People stood up as they began applauding the newly wed couple. As Ross and Rachel reluctantly broke the kiss, they still stood standing there, Rachel tightly held by Ross, smiling, not believing they were actually married. Everything seemed so surreal, but by the way that they looked at each other, their love was real. There was no way that you could feel like it was tainted.

A few hours had gone by and everyone was at the reception when the bride and groom had just arrived.

"Hey everyone, please give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Geller!" exclaimed the DJ. Everyone stood up to congratulate Ross and Rachel, and then sat back down as they began their first dance. Ross and Rachel made their way onto the dance floor, hand in hand and began slowly dancing to the music.

"We made it," Ross whispered in Rachel's ear. She then felt a sudden shiver go up her spine. She loved it when Ross did that to her.

"I know," replied Rachel, smiling.

"I love you so much," said Ross, brushing Rachel's hair.

I love you, too," replied Rachel, kissing Ross neck. "Ross, there's something I have to tell you..." continued Rachel.

Just then, Ross started to feel a bit nervous, but reassured himself nothing was wrong. "What is it?" he asked.

Rachel put one hand on her stomach and after a few slow seconds, she spoke. "We're having another baby,"

"We are?" asked Ross with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, we are," answered Rachel, smiling.

"Wow," was all Ross managed to say. 

"You're not upset, are you?" asked Rachel.

"No, sweetie, of course not. I'm just so surprised. First I get married to the most beautiful woman in the world and now I find out I'm having another baby. This is the best day of my life," replied Ross, putting his hand on top of Rachel's, which was still placed on her stomach. He then softly and passionately kissed her.

"I was surprised, too. And I must say, you look very sexy in your tux, Dr Geller" said Rachel, placing her hands around Ross's neck.

"Yes, but you can't wait to see me out of my tux, can you?" asked Ross, seductively.

"You know me too well," answered Rachel. They continued slowly dancing to the beat of the music as Rachel had her head rested on Ross's chest with Ross placing soft kisses upon it. 

_This time  
I'm gonna make sure it turns out right  
I wanna be your everything and by your side  
For the rest of my life  
This love  
Feels the way that love should be  
Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

(At the tables where all the guests are seated)__

"Oh, Jack, look how cute they are. Do you remember how nice it was to feel young and in love?" inquired Judy.

"Yeah, lets just hope they stay that way. I'm not paying for another one of Ross's weddings," replied Jack.__

"Hey, what do you think Ross and Rachel are talking about over there?" asked Joey.

"Rachel's telling Ross that she's pregnant!" answered Monica.

"Oh my God, Rachel's pregnant? Who's the father?" questioned Joey, surprised. Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Mike and Isobel, who were seated at a table, gave Joey a look.

"Take a wild guess, Joe," said Chandler.

"Ross, you idiot!" exclaimed Isobel, as she playfully hit Joey's arm.

"Oh, right. That would make sense, wouldn't it?" said Joey in realisation.

A few moments later, Emma walked onto the dance floor; she put her hands up, as she wanted to be picked up.

"Hey, look who's here!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Hey Princess, Daddy will pick you up," said Ross, lifting up Emma.

"You look very pretty today," said Rachel.

"So do you, Mommy," replied Emma.

"Daddy looks pretty, too, doesn't he, Em?" Rachel asked. Emma looked at her dad and giggled. "Daddy looks handsome," she replied, kissing her dad on the nose. Ross kissed Emma on her nose back.

"Hey, guess what, Em? In a few months time, you're gonna have a little brother or sister," stated Ross, looking down at Emma, who was in his arms.

"I know," replied Emma. Ross suddenly had a shocked look on his face.

"Emma knew before I did?!" questioned Ross.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to wait for the right time to tell you," answered Rachel.

Ross paused for a moment. "It's okay. I love you," said Ross.

"I love you, too," replied Rachel.

_I finally found what I've been looking for  
And now you know I'm gonna love you more  
Hold me tight because it's always been you  
To think that you were always there  
To be my friend and wipe away my tears  
Now it's clear that it's always been you_

Rachel still had her hands around Ross's neck as she deeply looked into Ross's eyes and then kissed him passionately on the lips. Ross, Rachel and Emma were together, as a family, in the centre of the dance floor with smiling faces surrounding them. Nothing could ever doubt the love Ross and Rachel shared and knowing how much they loved each other, made them feel complete and secure. They loved each other unconditionally and that was all that mattered.

**Authors Note: **I know it took a while,** Ross and Rachel are married, yay! I know this chapter is longer than usual, but c'mon, it's a lobster wedding, I had to make it perfect! Well, I tried to anyway. We may never see one on Friends, so this is the closest I'm going to get and I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter is for Rosie, the biggest R&R fan I know and I wanna thank her for being such a wonderful friend :) hi Rosie, if you're reading this! The song I used in this chapter is called Finally Found by the Honeyz. It's great song and I recommend downloading it because I think it fits perfectly with R&R getting married and also the 'It's always been you' part really fits them because when Ross said "It's always been you, Rach" in TOW The List... so sweet! I hope I wrote the wedding ceremony okay, I've never had a wedding myself (hey, I'm only 15) so I hope it's still good. I was a flower girl once, but that was many years ago. I have one more chapter to write after this and then it's the end. It'll be the first fanfic I've ever completed! Anyway, please review! They make authors like me, very happy and I appreciate the time you have taken to read and review my story. Ciao! I just realised how long this author's note was. I just never seem to shut up, lol.**


	8. True Love Lasts Forever

**A Dream Become Reality**

**Written by:** Tenneil

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros. Their use is not intended for profit, only for entertainment.

**Summary:** This story takes place in about 2005. Ross and Rachel have been going out for about a year and are living together with baby Emma, who is about three years old. No twists, no suspense… just sappy and mushy lobster love dedicated to all those Ross and Rachel supporters!

Nine months later...

"C'mon honey, just one more push. You can do it!" exclaimed Ross, holding onto Rachel's hand tightly.

"I can't! It's too hard! I can't believe you're making me go through this again!" Rachel replied.

"Just one more push, Mrs. Geller. The baby's nearly there," said Dr Long. With this, Rachel pushed with all her might. When a few moments later, Ross and Rachel's second beautiful baby was welcomed into the world. "It's a girl! Congratulations!' exclaimed Dr Long.

"Rach, did you hear that? We have a baby girl!" exclaimed Ross, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"We do?" inquired Rachel.

"Yeah, we do," replied Ross. He stared at Rachel. Her cheeks were flushed with the colour red, sweat dripped down from her forehead, her hair looked like she had just gotten out of bed and she was trying to catch her breath back from exhaustion. Ross couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

"Honey, don't look at me like that. I look like crap," said Rachel panting.

"No… you look beautiful. You've just given birth to our second baby daughter. There's nothing more beautiful than that," replied Ross. Rachel felt her eyes start to well up with tears. She tried to reach over to kiss Ross, but she couldn't quite reach, as she didn't have the energy to, so Ross leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's lips.

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Congratulations and you did great, Mrs. Geller," said Dr Long, handing their little baby girl to Rachel.

"Ross, look at her... she's so beautiful," said Rachel speaking softly.

"I know. We make gorgeous babies," replied Ross, kissing their baby girl.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" said Rachel. "She's so tiny... what should we name her?" she continued.

"Well, I like the name Hailey," replied Ross.

"Yeah, she looks like a Hailey to me," said Rachel. "Hi Hailey, I'm your Mommy," continued Rachel, looking down on Hailey. Rachel then looked at Ross, who was looking at her. They gazed deep into each other's eyes before they passionately kissed.

(Time lapse)  
"Hey, can we come in?" asked Monica peering her head through Rachel's hospital room.

"Yeah, sure," replied Ross.

"We've come to meet the newest addition to your family," said Chandler.

"Mommy! Daddy!" exclaimed Emma, running towards Ross and Rachel.

"Hey Princess!" said Ross picking up Emma. "Guess what, Em? You're a big sister now!" continued Ross.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Joey.

"We have a baby girl!" Rachel answered smiling.

"I'm holding her first!" exclaimed Monica as Rachel handed Hailey to her. "Hi sweetie, I'm your Aunt Monica. Aren't you just the cutest thing,"

"Hey, I thought I was the cutest thing to you!" exclaimed Chandler. Monica just looked at him.

"Okay, it's my turn to hold her," said Phoebe as Monica handed Hailey to her. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Hailey. Everyone, meet Hailey," replied Ross.

"Her name is Hailey? She clearly looks like a Phoebe," said Phoebe.

"Well, she looks like a Hailey to Rachel and I," replied Ross.

"No way, and what kind of name is Hailey, anyway?" questioned Phoebe.

"Pheebs honey, we aren't naming our child after you," said Rachel.

"Fine then, be that way! Mike and I just won't name our future children Ross or Rachel. Those are sucky names, anyway!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Hey everyone, I've just come to see how you and your baby are doing, Rachel," said Isobel walking in.

"We're doing great thanks," replied Rachel.

"Hey, why don't you stay here with us for a while?" said Joey to Isobel.

"Yeah, we'd love for you to stay," said Ross.

"I'd love to as well, but my schedule is busy today. Anyway, congratulations on the baby and I'll see you later," said Isobel. She gave Joey a peck on the cheek and then walked out.

"Mommy, can I hold the baby?" asked Emma, who was sitting on Ross's lap.

"Sure sweetie, but be careful, okay?" replied Rachel, handing Hailey to Emma.

"I promise," said Emma. "Baby's so small," she continued.

"I know, this is your little sister, Hailey. Can you say hi to your sister?" said Ross.

"Hi," said Emma, looking down on her baby sister. "I'm a big girl now,"

"Yep, that's right, sweetie. You're a big girl now," replied Ross kissing Emma on the cheek.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Chandler.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Daniel doesn't smell of poop again, does he?" asked Monica.

"No, I just had a flashback of when my dad called me big girl for the first time," answered Chandler.

(Time lapse - the gang have left)  
"Wow, I never thought I'd be at the hospital with you as my wife and our two daughters," said Ross.

"I know, me neither. I never would have expected this when I first came to the city. It's amazing how life can turn out," replied Rachel.

"Yeah... it is," said Ross looking down on Hailey.

"But you know what?" inquired Rachel looking up at Ross.

"What?" asked Ross as he ran his fingers through Rachel's silky golden brown hair.

"I wouldn't change any of this for the world..." replied Rachel, as she then deeply and passionately kissed Ross. Ross, Rachel, Emma and Hailey were together as a family. It was all picture perfect.

Two years later...

"Can you believe how long it's actually been since just us six have hung out at the coffee house without our kids?" inquired Monica.

"Yet I can still hear the cries of our screaming children," said Chandler to himself.

"Well, hey, if we all got divorced, gave our kids up for adoption, Chandler, you moved back in with Joey, and Rachel, you moved back in with Monica and went back to being a waitress, serving us coffee, we'd all be the six single people we were 12 years ago. It would be fun," explained Phoebe.

"Well, Pheebs, I couldn't be happier with the way things have turned out," Ross replied smiling, briefly looking at Rachel.

"Me neither," said Rachel as she rubbed Ross's knee. "So much has happened in the last two, three years. Ross and I got married and had another baby, Monica and Chandler, you guys now have twins, Joey's engaged and Phoebe's pregnant with her second baby," stated Rachel. (AN: Phoebe and Mike had a baby girl named Sophie last year and are now expecting a boy).

"Hey Pheebs, do you realise this will be the fifth baby you've given birth to?" inquired Monica.

"Wow, really? Well, Phoebo, you're the last baby I'm going to have," said Phoebe talking to her stomach.

"I never would've expected Joey to be engaged. Look at you all grown up. I'm so proud of you!" said Rachel.

"I'm engaged? To who?" asked Joey.

"He may not be a womaniser anymore, but he's still the same old dumb lovable Joey," said Chandler.

"Hey! I'm still a womaniser! I'm a total chick magnet!" exclaimed Joey. "Please don't tell Isobel I said that," he continued.

"Well, I never expected Ross and Rachel to stay married for two years," said Phoebe.

"Hey! Pheebs, I thought you said you always knew Ross and I would stay married!" replied Rachel.

"Well, knowing Ross and his track record of divorces..." said Chandler.

"Yeah, that's right, just make fun of me and my divorces again. Besides, third time is always a charm," said Ross.

"But you've been married four times. First to Carol, second Emily, then Rachel and then Rachel again. That's four times, not three," explained Joey.

"Hey everyone, Joey learnt how to count!" said Chandler.

"Okay, well, the third time didn't count. They shouldn't allow drunk people to get married!" exclaimed Ross who was now becoming upset.

"Aw sweetie, it's okay. I promise you'll never need to get divorced again because I love you and I always will," replied Rachel as she the started kissing Ross with each kiss becoming deeper and passionate.

"For God sakes, you two! This isn't high school anymore! Get a room!" exclaimed Monica.

It was a lazy summer afternoon and Ross and Rachel were together at home with their two beautiful daughters, Emma and Hailey. Emma was now six years old and would be starting school after the summer finished. Like her dad, she was very smart, but she was growing up to look more like her mom each day. She had the same golden brown hair that complimented her crystal blue eyes and every time you saw her, you could distinctively see the Rachel in her. Hailey, however, was a two year old who looked more like her dad. She had dark brown hair, the cutest smile and those big, beautiful brown eyes that were impossible not to fall in love with. Ross and Rachel treasured every moment they spent with their daughters, just as much as they did with each other.

"Ew! Don't look, Hailey. Mommy and Daddy are making out on the couch again!" exclaimed Emma walking into the lounge room while Hailey crawled on the floor. Ross and Rachel got up from the couch, slightly embarrassed, but they knew their kids were used to it.

"Hailey sweetie, don't put that in your mouth! It's been on the floor! It's yucky," said Rachel picking up Hailey. "Looks like you need a diaper change, too," Rachel continued. She walked into Hailey's room to change her diaper as Emma followed, while Ross turned on the TV to the Discovery Channel, hoping to find a documentary on dinosaurs.

"Mommy?" inquired Emma, who was sitting on top of the chest of drawers.

"Yeah, hun?" replied Rachel as she started changing Hailey's diaper.

"How did you and Daddy meet?" asked Emma inquisitively.

"Well, your Daddy and I have known each other since we were kids because I was friends with your Aunt Monica, Daddy's sister," answered Rachel.

"Was it love at first sight?" questioned Emma.

Rachel smiled. She remembered when she was Emma's age and how she dreamt of telling her children how her and their Daddy got together and how romantic it was. Of course, Rachel and Ross had their ups and downs like any normal couple, yet their story was a dream come true and a fairytale waiting to be told. "Well, actually, I just saw your Daddy as your Aunt Monica's geeky older brother," answered Rachel.

Emma laughed at the thought of her mom referring to her dad as a geek. "So, didn't you like Daddy when you first met him?" Emma asked.

"Well, just as a friend. But then, I realised how sweet and kind your Daddy was and he somehow made me fall in love with him. Did you know your Daddy has loved me since he was 15 years old?" said Rachel.

"Wow, Daddy must love you lots. So, how come you decided to marry him? Daddy says 'cause you couldn't resist his charm," questioned Emma.

Rachel always found it cute when Emma bombarded her with questions. Most of time, they were to do with her and Ross. Emma loved knowing how her parents fell in love and got married and hoped that someday, like most young girls do, the same would happen to her. It was a topic that never seemed to get boring or tiresome. Maybe it was because Ross and Rachel's love for one another was that way. They always had an immense unconditional love they shared. The kind of love everyone dreams on finding some day.

"Daddy said that to you, did he? Well, I married your Dad because he is my true love and he has given me two beautiful and healthy girls," answered Rachel, as she then kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Mommy, when I'm all grown up, do you think I will find true love and marry someone like Daddy?" inquired Emma.

"Of course you will, sweetie. Who wouldn't love my baby girl? And you know what? He'll love you just as much as your Daddy loves you," answered Rachel.

Emma smiled just when Ross entered the room. "Hey, DinoWorld is on the Discovery Channel! Hailey and I are going to go watch it together!" Ross said with excitement, as he picked up Hailey up from her changer. "What have my three favourite girls been up to?" he then asked.

"Emma and I were discussing how much of a geek you are," Rachel answered smiling.

"Hey, I already get that enough from you and everyone else, I don't need my own children calling me a geek," said Ross.

"Aw honey, we're only teasing. You know we love you," replied Rachel, then kissing Ross on the lips.

"I love you, too," Ross said smiling.

"What about me?" asked Emma.

"Mommy and I love you and Hailey more than anything, Princess," Ross replied, kissing Emma on the forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy and Daddy," said Emma.

"Well, Hailey and I are going to watch TV. I just know she'll become a scientist when she's older! You girls coming?" Ross asked.

"We'll be there in a sec," replied Rachel, as Ross then walked out of the room. Rachel then picked up Emma off the chest of drawers. "Emma, sweetie?" she inquired.

"Yeah, Mommy?" asked Emma.

"Promise me you won't become a scientist when you're older," said Rachel.

Emma giggled. "I promise. But if Daddy asks why and he gets angry, I'm telling him 'cause you don't want me to," replied Emma.

It was now about 10:30 at night and Ross and Rachel were checking on Emma and Hailey fast asleep in their bedrooms.

"Aren't they adorable when they're asleep?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, but when they're awake, they can be little terrors," answered Ross.

"Ross honey, are ever going to have more children?" questioned Rachel as she and Ross both walked to their bedroom.

"Uh, yeah sure, why not," Ross answered.

"I'm not sure if I want to, though..." replied Rachel, as she and Ross sat up and talked in bed.

"Really? Why?" questioned Ross.

"Well, if we were to have another child, I don't know where we would put them because there's no room left in our apartment, I don't know if we can even afford it, plus with Ben every other week, not to mention I've already been through the excruciating pain twice" explained Rachel.

"Yeah, that's true. I didn't think of it like that. It just sounds weird to say we're never gonna have a child again, but I'm happy with the way things are," replied Ross, then placing a gentle kiss on Rachel's neck.

Rachel smiled as she rested her head against Ross's chest while quietly and intently listening to every beat of his heart. Ross took Rachel in his arms and caressed her thigh up and down repeatedly under the blankets. It was kind of like a ritual they went through each and every night before falling asleep or making love, and the bedroom light was always dimmed a soft, warm glow to set the mood. "I love listening to your heart beat," Rachel spoke softly.

"Why? So you know I'm not dying on you?" Ross asked sarcastically.

"No, silly! I don't know... it's just a nice sound," answered Rachel, as she moved her hand up and down Ross's chest from underneath his shirt. They both loved being in the warm and sweet embrace.

"Well, I love listening to your heart beat, too. I love the feeling of my head being sandwiched in between your boobs," said Ross smiling.

Ross's comment caused Rachel to cock an eyebrow and then smile. "Shut up, you goof!" exclaimed Rachel, playfully hitting Ross's arm. "Hey, guess who I ran into the other day?" she continued.

"Who?" Ross asked curiously.

"Mark. He invited me out to lunch tomorrow. Should be fun," answered Rachel.

"You mean _that Mark? The one who got you your job at Bloomingdales? The Mark who was one of the reasons who caused us to break up? That Mark?" Ross interrogated Rachel. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he was frustrated, disappointed and upset. His hand left Rachel's thigh when he heard the mere mention of Mark's name and it made him cringe._

"Calm down, honey, I was joking! I didn't see Mark! I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you're all worked up!" Rachel replied.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny joke. Rach, you know I'm still uneasy about Mark," said Ross in an upset tone to his voice. Even though it happened so many years ago, Ross still felt troubled whenever the topic of Mark arose. It was just the way he was.

"You're right, and I'm sorry," Rachel's voice, too, had an upset tone to it now. Ross and Rachel's relationship wasn't all fun and games. Behind it all, it was hard work and it took commitment and trust, but it was always worth it because they were truly, madly and deeply in love with each other. Like in any healthy relationship, they still occasionally fought, but learning from their mistakes only made their love for one another stronger.

"Hey, come here, I'm not mad," said Ross as he embraced Rachel again. He pressed Rachel's head back onto his chest and Ross continued caressing Rachel's thigh, with his free hand resting on her hip. She smiled and turned around to face Ross. "So, you find it cute when I get all worked up, huh?" Ross continued, smiling.

"Look at you... you're adorable!" exclaimed Rachel. She placed a soft, long kiss on Ross's lips. "You know, I probably don't say this enough, but thank you,"

"For what?" questioned Ross.

"Just for you. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband, for our beautiful girls, for loving me and for pleasuring me the way no other guy can," Rachel answered smiling.

Rachel's last comment made Ross laugh. "Well, it's always my pleasure. And thank you for making me the luckiest guy alive," replied Ross, placing soft kisses on Rachel's neck in between his words. Each kiss felt like a volt of electricity and made Rachel's heart tingle. She loved how unpredictable Ross could be. The way he made her feel was like no other. The single touch of him mesmerised her. 

"You know… I'm finding it hard to resist your charm, right now. I mean, that is why I married you, isn't it?" Rachel said seductively. She vigorously worked her hands up and down Ross's arms, feeling his biceps. He never said, but she could tell he always loved it when she did that to him.

"I can't believe Emma told you that! That girl can't keep a secret!" said Ross in his trademark high-pitched voice. It was now suddenly silent. Rachel had her forehead pressed against his, and her arms freely placed around Ross's neck. The warm glow of the bedroom light made her skin look soft and smooth and her eyes glisten. "How did I end up with someone as beautiful as you?" Ross whispered in Rachel's ear. She loved it when he whispered to her. Ross then softly kissed Rachel on her lower neck. That was all it took to take her breath away.

"I fell in love with you," answered Rachel. She then slowly took off Ross's shirt. Ross did the same, feeling her smooth skin against his hands before removing her bra. The second their eyes met, Ross began placing tender kisses upon Rachel's lips with their bodies pressed against each other's. Rachel was now lying on the soft cotton sheets of the bed with Ross on top. Gradually, those tender kisses became more intense and passionate, somewhat slightly aggressive, even. Starting at Rachel's legs, Ross's hands slowly made their way up her hips, her stomach and then they rested on her chest. 

"I love you," whispered Ross as he then relaxed his head on Rachel's shoulder. 

"I love you," Rachel replied. She brushed her lips up against Ross's neck. Almost like a subtle kiss and the feeling made him feel complete. He always loved it when she did that to him.

Whenever they were in a moment like this, they always thought of how lucky they were to have fallen in love with someone like each other. What they had was special and they would never stop loving each other because they were in love and that was all they needed. Each other's love.

**Authors Note: **I finished my first fanfic! Go me! Hehe. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I tried to make it funny as well as putting all that mushy lobster stuff, hehe. I know it drags on a little, but writing isn't easy, you know! I would love to know what you're favourite chapter was, what you thought of my fic as a whole and stuff like that… I'll accept criticism, too! I can't believe Friends officially finished on the 23rd of January. It's so sad! I have to admit, I've shed a few tears, lol. I'm such a sap; I cry way too easily, lol. Man, I'm going miss that show! Oh well, there's always reruns! Congratulations to Friends on a wonderful ten years of excellent comedy, hehe. If you're bored and got nothing better to do, I have a Friends website where I have displayed some banners I have made. The link is, . I'm always adding new banners and don't forget to sign the guestbook, thanks! About my other fic, I don't know when I will update it. I have major writers block! Well, I know what's gonna happen, it's just hard to put it in words. Plus, school has started again *groans*, so I don't have a lot of time anymore. I'm going to rename it to Can't Stop Loving You, so look out for that. Anyway, please review my fic! This is my last chapter, so I would really appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to read it, it means a lot to me that some people actually like what I write, lol. I know my author's notes are always long... I can't help myself! I always have something to say, lol. I wonder if people actually read these because I do, hehe. Anyway, Friends forever! Most importantly, Ross and Rachel forever! It will happen!


End file.
